turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Ohio
Ohio is a Midwestern state of the United States, in the Great Lakes region. The state is bordered by Pennsylvania to the east, Michigan to the northwest, Lake Erie (which gives the state 312 miles (502km) of coastline) to the north, Indiana to the west, Kentucky and the Ohio River on the south, and West Virginia to the southeast. Ohio was the first state admitted to the Union under the Northwest Ordinance. It has long been a cultural and geographical crossroads in North America. The 34th largest state by area in the U.S., it is the 7th-most populous with nearly 11.5 million residents. The capital of Ohio is Columbus. Ohio is known as the "Buckeye State" for its prevalence of Ohio Buckeye trees, and, as such, Ohioans are also known as "Buckeyes". Ohio in The Disunited States of America In the centuries following the disintegration of United States in the early 1800s, the republic of Ohio was a bitter enemy of its neighbor, Virginia. The two made war on each other several times throughout the 19th, 20th, and 21st Centuries. In 2097, Ohio launched a new war against Virginia. A few weeks into the war, Ohio disseminated a mutated measles virus among the Virginians and followed through with a ground invasion. It also provided arms to Virginia's disenfranchised blacks. However, after a period of bloody fighting, the war ground to a halt, an armistice was struck, and Ohio withdrew its forces. Ohio in "Election Day" Republican Party candidate Donald Trump carried Ohio in the 2016 presidential election. In the end, however, Trump lost to Democrat John F. Kennedy Jr..Alternate Peace, loc. 632, ebook. Ohio native Ralph Tompkins was disappointed that his home state went to Trump, but he was relieved that Kennedy won the election. Trump was the first presidential candidate since Richard Nixon in 1960 to win Ohio and lose the election. Ohio in The Guns of the South Ohio remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of the 10 states that voted for Democratic candidate Horatio Seymour and allowed him to win the election. The state had 21 electoral votes during the election.The Guns of the South, appendices. Ohio was the home state of Clement Vallandigham, 16th Vice President (and Seymour's running mate) of the United States. Ohio in ''Joe Steele'' Ohio (his home state) was one of the few states that voted for Robert Taft during the 1952 Presidential Election. Nevertheless, incumbent Joe Steele won his sixth and final term by a wide margin.''Joe Steele'', pg. 400. Ohio in The Man With the Iron Heart Some of Diana McGraw's early supporters came from Ohio. Ohio in Southern Victory Ohio was the focus of Operation Blackbeard, the 1941 Confederate invasion of the United States which began the Second Great War in North America. The surprise attack successfully pushed all the way to the city of Sandusky on the shores of Lake Erie, cutting the U.S. in two. The Confederacy held Ohio until 1943, when, after the C.S. Army was crushed at the Battle of Pittsburgh, and the C.S. was forced back south and out of the United States. Veteran Chester Martin hailed from Toledo, Ohio, where, after the Great War, he participated in unionizing the city's steel-workers. Ulysses S. Grant, one of the handful of moderately successful generals the U.S. produced during the War of Secession, also hailed from Ohio. Ohio in ''The Two Georges'' Miami was a province of the North American Union. It was named after the Miami Red Indian tribes that lived in the region. It had borders with the provinces of Wilberforce, Tippecanoe, Franklin, Virginia, and Pennsylvania, and a coastline on Lake Erie.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. Ohio in Worldwar Ohio was occupied by the Race from the time of their 1942 invasion to the Peace of Cairo. American space pioneer Glen Johnson hailed from Ohio. See Also *Highlow Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of Ohio. References Ohio Ohio Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Ohio Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Worldwar Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:The Guns of the South Category:Joe Steele Category:Election Day